Anything But Ordinary
by Loveless-Edo
Summary: Misty decides to act a little out of the ordinary.A songfic from the song Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne.The revised version!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Avril Lavigne song, Anything But Ordinary.The new and improved version!  
  
(Misty's p.o.v)  
  
(Song is between ______)  
  
Anything But Ordinary  
  
"ASH! HOW DID YOU GET US LOST AGAIN!"I yelled.  
  
"ME! WHO'S THE ONE WITH THE MAP!" he screamed in my face.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME! I DON'T HAVE THE MAP!"I screamed right back.   
  
We turned to see Brock staring at the map.  
  
"Uh...Sorry, guys," he said nervously. I took out my mallet and hit him on the head. Ash stared at me, with the worried, yet carefree, look on his face.   
  
"Don't worry, Ash. You will only get a taste of my mallet if you do something stupid," I told him. Sometimes I wish I could be like him. I act like some other girls but he's different. He's the weird type. I know! Starting tomorrow, I'm going to act out of the ordinary, just like him!  
  
The next morning, I got up bright and early. I woke Brock and Ash by screaming in their ears. "WAKE UP!" I yelled.   
  
"Misty, you never wake up this early," Brock said.  
  
"I wanna go catch some more water Pokemon. Right now! Caneego? Caneego?" I whined.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Brock asked me. He put his hand on my forehead.   
  
"I'm not sick, silly! So, canwego?" I said way too fast.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Mist?" Ash had that worried face again. I am acting a bit freaky, I thought.  
  
Sometimes I act so weird,  
  
I even freak my self out,  
  
I laugh myself to sleep, It's my  
  
Lullaby  
  
We decided to leave the forest area to see if that helped me. Boy, were they wrong! Then Ash tripped (as usual) . I ran up to him. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did the ground scrape you? Show me where it hurts. I might be able to do something," I felt like I went crazy now!   
  
"Do you mind? You're a bit close," Ash squeaked. That was when I noticed I was hovering right over him! I quickly got up and blushed five shades of red.   
  
Brock walked up to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast,  
  
Just to feel the danger,  
  
I want to scream, it makes me feel alive,  
  
Ash ignored me the rest of the day. He was probably scared that I might go crazy again. That was a bad move, Mist, I told myself. He'll probably be afraid of me for life! If that happens, I'll just die. Curl up under a rock and die.  
  
Is it enough to love,  
  
Is it enough to breath,  
  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
  
And leave me here to bleed,  
  
Is it enough to die,  
  
Somebody save my life,  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please  
  
The next day, I tried to be even weirder. Pikachu finally caught it.   
  
"Pikachu-pi, pi chu chu?" (Misty, what's wrong with you?)   
  
I picked up Pikachu and something in his mind told him to shock me. I guess he was trying to knock some sense into my brain. Like that would ever work!   
  
"Good, Pikachu," I patted his furry, yellow head. He got scared and ran off towards Togepi.   
  
"Toke toke priii?" (What's wrong with Mommy?)   
  
"Pika chaa?" (Who knows?)  
  
To walk within the lines,  
  
Would make my life so boring,  
  
I want to know,  
  
That I have been,  
  
To the extreme,  
  
So knock me off my feet,  
  
Come on now give it to me,  
  
Anything to make me feel alive,  
  
Ash walked over to me. Well… More like snuck up on.   
  
"M-Misty? Can w-we have a t-talk?" He looked more worried than usual.   
  
"Okay!" I said excitedly.  
  
Is it enough to love,  
  
Is it enough to breath,   
  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
  
And leave me here to bleed,  
  
Is it enough to die,  
  
Somebody save my life,  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please,  
  
Ash took me to a nearby bush. "Well, Misty, why are you acting so… so freaky?" Ouch. Bull's eye.  
  
"I just feel like it," I lied.   
  
"I know that the world is supposed to be a little weird, but why you? What happened to the old Misty I knew and the Misty that I… That I…"  
  
Let down your defenses,  
  
Use no common sense,  
  
If you look you will see,  
  
That this world is a beautiful, accident, turbulent succulent opulent permanent,  
  
No way,  
  
I wanna taste it,  
  
Don't wanna waste it…  
  
"The Misty that I loved?"  
  
Is it enough to love,  
  
Is it enough to breathe,  
  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
  
And leave me here to bleed,  
  
Is it enough to die,  
  
Somebody save my life,  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please.  
  
I leapt up and kissed him. He just returned the favor. "I'll change back to the old Misty," I said.   
  
"Good." 


End file.
